


One of Those Things They Do in Porn

by ninwin000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Lingerie, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titfuck, Titjob, Titty fuck, Vaginal Fingering, come on breasts, tit fuck, titwank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Cordy are hooking up in the backseat of her car, when Xander gets the urge to try something new. Very quick little bit of shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Things They Do in Porn

Some nights in the life of Xander Harris sucked. Getting chased around by monsters and vampires and demons, trying to stay alive long enough for Buffy to save his ass… those nights were honestly nights he could do without. Other nights, nights when there wasn’t something nasty afoot in Sunnydale, tended to be a lot better. Especially nights when he got to hook up with Cordelia Chase.

They were sidled up together in the backseat of her car. It started off with Cordy’s back leaning against the door with her legs draped over Xander’s lap, but after a minute of tonguing and running their hands over each other’s bodies, Cordy had shifted into straddling position. Xander grabbed her tight-fitting shirt and pulled it up and over and off of her, revealing her gorgeous breasts in a leopard-print bra. He buried his face in her cleavage and squeezed those luscious melons around his face.

One of the things that got them through making out despite their mutual dislike was that Cordy liked having her boobs fondled almost as much as Xander liked fondling her boobs.

His face stayed buried between her cans even as his hands snaked around behind her back to unhook her bra. In the past few months, he’d gone from woefully inept at this sort of thing to actually rather good—if nothing else, Cordelia’s characteristic disdain at his inability to figure out how to undo the damn thing compelled him to practice at it. He eagerly ripped the sexy lingerie off of his girlfriend’s sizeable rack, exposing that rack to his eager eyes.

The first time he’d seen Cordelia’s tits in all their naked glory, he’d just about fallen over. I mean, his lack of experience meant he wasn’t exactly Mr. Hard-to-Impress in the first place, but even beside that, her knockers were amazing—big, soft globes that barely fit in his hands, topped by dark nipples with wide areolae. As hot as Buffy was, and as much as he had once wanted to hook up with her, playing with her tits wouldn’t be nearly as fun as playing with Cordy’s. Cordelia’s whole body was straight out of a Skinemax soft-core movie.

Eventually Xander worked one hand down under her skirt, feeling for the crotch of her panties. They were surprisingly wet, and Cordy started breathing heavily the second he laid fingers on her mound. Following his lead, she dismounted him and lay back against the seat, spreading her legs to allow him easier access. He dipped his fingers under that sexy thong of hers—leopard-print, to match her bra—and rubbed at her moist pussy. She broke off from kissing him and moaned in his ear as he stuck his fingers into her. Fortunately, one thing he had already learned (in theory, that is) before having to do this for the first time was how to rub her clit while pumping his fingers in and out of her. Thank you, Dear Penthouse.

Sometimes, Cordy had him just play with her tits while she fingered herself, but this was one of the times Xander was actually able to make her come by himself, and he basked in her orgasmic squeals.

_Take that, Cordelia-who-rolled-her-eyes-at-him-all-the-time. Loser boy Xander is the one making you cream your panties now._

“I’d be willing to give you a blowjob now,“ she said in his ear as she started to come down from her high, probably more eagerly than she consciously intended.

Cordy gave great head. Not that Xander had anything else to compare her blowjobs too, actually, but he couldn’t imagine it feeling much better than that, especially when she actually had enthusiasm, which it seemed like she might tonight. However, there was something else on his mind, and tonight was the night he was going to throw caution to the wind and ask for it.

“Well, I mean, uh…” he stalled, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted. “There is one thing we haven’t done that I’d like to try.”

Cordy raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t swallow.”

“No no no no,” Xander burst out with a nervous chuckle, perhaps a little too eager to be denied something that wasn’t what he was after. “I was wondering if you could, uh… um… wrap your breasts around my penis.” Ugh, he sounded like such a dork! Breasts? Penis? What was he getting all formal for?

Cordy’s eyebrow was still raised, but slightly differently. “Is this one of those things they do in porn?”

Xander looked away sheepishly, afraid to nod the answer.

“I mean, okay, whatever,” she shrugged.

“You should get on your knees,” Xander suggested, trying not to sound as overwhelmingly excited by this prospect as he was. Cordy got to her knees on the floor of the car in front of him—thank god they had pushed the front seats all the way up. Meanwhile, Xander undid his pants and pulled out his cock, pointing it in the direction of Cordy’s slowly approaching chest.

He shuddered like crazy as she wrapped those lovely knockers of hers around his shaft. He’d fantasized about doing this so many times—recently with Cordy, but for a long time before then as well—that he almost couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

“So, what do I do now?” Cordy asked bluntly, interrupted the nice of high of this new feeling Xander was enjoying so much. At the same time, given that she was willing to let him fuck her tits, Xander couldn’t really hold anything against her.

Except, y’know, in the literal fashion.

God he was nervous. “Um,” he stammered, very unused to giving instruction, “Just… slide them up and down on… y’know, on me.”

“So, it’s basically like a handjob, but with my boobs?” she clarified.

Xander nodded, and gulped. Thank God he had masturbated that morning, or he probably would have come by now, and he didn’t want to think about how in the doghouse he would be with Cordy if he came on her tits. She disliked it enough when he just got come on her hand or wrist after a handjob.

“Just, like, let me know before you come, okay?” she said, as if reading his mind. “I don’t want you making a mess all over me.”

Her instructions given, Cordy slid those big bosoms up and down on his cock. Great googly moogly, _there_ was a feeling! All of the softness he'd grown accustomed to in his hand was now squeezing up against his manhood. He groaned like mad, and clenched the nearest handholds he could find, practically writhing against her.

For her part, Cordy didn't seem to be enjoying herself as much as she did in his fantasies, but she also didn't seem to be specifically _not_ enjoying herself as much as she did in his reasonable expectations of reality. Mostly she looked like she was applying herself to working at a problem. She was taking note of his expressions, and working out how best to go at it.

Her ministrations got more and more intense, and Xander felt himself about to come for her. “Cordy, you’re so amazing,” he gasped. “This is so much better than it looks in any porno.”

Cordy liked that—as she went on, she seemed to get more and more enthusiastic. She started bouncing her tits up and down alternately, rolling his cock gently back and forth in between them. By this point their skin was getting pretty dry, so she spat onto his dick, coating it, and her breasts, with her saliva. For all that Cordelia had never done this before, she had a really good idea of just what to do.

“You know that thing I said before about _not_ coming on me?” Cordy said.

“I know. I am getting kinda close so you—” he began.

“Forget about it,” she cut him off.

Xander felt his eyes practically pop out of his skull. Cordy smirked at that.

“That’s right, you… big boy,” she went on, putting on a slightly stilted “porn star” voice that might have been hilarious in another context, but in the moment sent him through the roof. "I'm like your hot porno girlfriend, and I want you to blow your load all over my big tits!”

“Wish granted,” was all Xander could gasp out before he exploded on Cordy’s perfect chest.

Cordy’s playful demeanor was not dampened by the mess he made on her tits, but the stuff that landed on her cheek…

“Xander,” she instinctively snapped, sexy voice dropped instantly. Her irritation turned just as quickly, however, into astonishment. She was clearly taken aback by how big his load was. “I didn’t know a guy could come that much.”

Xander could barely speak in the waves of pleasure coming off his orgasm. “All thanks to you and your boobs,” he mumbled.

Xander’s eyes glazed over and just about turned over in his head. Holy crap, what a night!

When she thought he couldn’t see her, Cordy took one finger, scooped some his semen off of her chin, and took a taste. The look on her face said, _Eh, not bad._


End file.
